


An Unexpected Miracle

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, I guess???, I swear to God, M/M, Random non canon character, THIS ISNT AN MPREG, denmark tries to help, in the end he does but he doesn't have to know that, its kinda heavy on weird stuff, its really good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this felt weird. Because he was decorating a baby room with the person he was very sure he was in love with, because neither of them were pregnant, because they were so young and unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! My best friend and I were talking about an au where Sweden unexpectedly ends up with a child on the way. Tino is the hero tbh. 
> 
> I'm in such baby hell. OTL
> 
> This is such a weird story but actually?? I love it a lot.
> 
> ✨✌
> 
> i bet you never would have guessed im hetalia trash.

It had been one night. Berwald was forced to come to a party. Mathias had said he would find Berwald a good girlfriend who would get him talking. 

While Mathias did find a girl, there was still no talking. In a drunken daze, Berwald found himself in bed with some girl. He would regret it in the morning for sure. 

-

The next morning, Berwald woke up with a horrid headache and a toxic taste in his mouth. He vowed never to drink again. 

He forced himself up and got dressed. He cringed inwardly at the girl who was passed out on the bed. 

He felt bad about leaving her, so he left a note. 

With that, he left. 

-

He was truly horrified when he found out she was pregnant. 

"I don't want kids." She said. "You're keeping it." 

He kept contact with her. The idea of having a child at 17 terrified him. 

"I feel like this is my fault somehow." Mathias said. "I just, I don't know how." 

"It is your fault. It's always your fault." Lukas said, looking over his reading glasses. "You hooked him up when you know he's gay."

"Woah, okay, what? Berwald's gay?" 

Everyone collectively shook their heads. "Mathias, you're a fucking idiot." Lukas said, closing his book. 

"I didn't know!" 

Berwald leaned back into his chair. "She's just leaving you with the baby?" Tino asked. 

Tino was special to Berwald. It was unfortunate to him that Tino was most likely straight and Berwald, poor sad Berwald had fallen head over heels in love with him. 

Berwald just nodded, pushed his glasses up to rub at his tired aqua eyes. 

"Shit, man. How are you going to do that?" Mathias asked. 

"Don't know." Berwald said quietly. "I'm always here to help you." Tino said, resting his head on Berwald's shoulder. 

-

Berwald was scared. What would his parents say? He couldn't just hide a baby. No, he would have to move out. 

But moving out involved money. A lot of money. 

He already had three different jobs. How was he going to do this?

The stress of it all was giving him horrible headaches. Tino often tried to help, but it felt wrong. 

"Berwald, you can't do this by yourself!" Tino said, grabbing his hand. "You're already so sick from all this worry, just let me help!" 

"You're not looking good, dude. You should just let him help." Mathias said. "You're going to land yourself in the hospital, and how would that help your child?" Emil spoke up. 

Berwald knew they were right. 

-

After a bit of help, Berwald was set up with Tino. "We'll be like a family!" He said cheerfully. 

A family. The idea was familiar. Berwald had wanted a family for as long as he could remember. 

But this felt weird. Because he was decorating a baby room with the person he was very sure he was in love with, because neither of them were pregnant, because they were so young and unprepared. 

Berwald felt sick with the thought that Tino was just pretending about being okay with this. 

"If it's a boy, I like Peter, don't you?" Tino said. He had been talking about baby names all morning and Berwald had admittedly missed the entire list. 

"Peter's nice.." Berwald agreed. Peter was a nice name. He liked it. 

"Do you think the room should be blue and white?" Tino asked, standing up from the bassinet they were putting together. 

"Suppose." 

"Let's take a break from this and get some paint." Tino said. "And maybe some lunch."

-

After spending an hour looking at paint, they were getting lunch. 

"I hope it's a boy. Boys are easy." Tino said, sipping at his drink. "I feel like I wouldn't be good with a girl."

"Are you sure...you want this?" Berwald asked. He was sure that was the most he said in months. 

Tino looked up at him with those gorgeous purple eyes. "Of course I am. Why? Are you not ready? I think we still have a few months." 

"But you have a life." Berwald felt like he couldn't stop talking. "You're younger than I am, I don't want you to give that up." 

Tino looked surprised, but it wore off into a smile. "Berwald, I want to help you with this." He reached over and held his hand. "I don't want you to be alone. Not with this, not with anything."

For the first time in ever, Berwald felt so much better. 

-

Months past, and the room was ready. Painted a lovely baby blue, with white boarders. White dressers and tables, and a pretty little bassinet that was once Berwald's, they were quite proud of it. 

"Isn't it the prettiest?" Tino asked, linking his arm with Berwald's. "Oh, this is exactly how I pictured it. Well, I always thought we'd have a bigger house, but this seems lovely."

We? Tino had considered this? With him of all people? 

"I also figured we'd be married." Tino said, leaning against Berwald. 

Oh. 

"Would...you want to get married?"

"Are you proposing?" Tino asked, looking up at Berwald. 

He was at a loss for words. 

"We should wait. Rings can be expensive. Oh, Berwald, would you please get the bag from the baby store? I'd like to get everything set up. We don't have much longer."

They spent the evening finishing the room up. 

-

Nine months had flown by so fast. The girl, Nancy, had called to let him knew she was ready. 

Berwald didn't know how he felt. He felt excited and terrified. Tino seemed mostly excited. 

Faster than he thought possible, there was a child in his arms. Tino was standing next to him, quietly obsessing over him. 

"Oh, Berwald. He's so beautiful. I think his name should be Peter Oxenstierna, Väinämöinen is too hard to pronounce." 

Betwald just nodded in agreement. He was too focused on his son. 

His son. Their son. 

The idea made him giddy. Their son, their son, their son. 

The drive home was quiet. Tino sat in the back with Peter. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive?" Tino asked, leaning forward. "You're looking tired." 

"I'm fine." He said, shooting a rare smile back to him. 

-

Berwald found Tino in Peter's room, watching the baby intensely. "Thinking?" Berwald suggested. 

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." Tino smiled. "Isn't he the most beautiful child you've ever seen?" He breathed, gently touching Peter's cheek. 

"He is." Berwald sat next to him. 

Tino looked up at him, smiling in the most amazing way. "I'm so glad I get to share this experience with you, Berwald." 

Tino leaned up, capturing Berwald's lips in a kiss. 

-

6 years passed faster than anyone would have ever thought. Peter grew up so fast. To their great relief, Peter looked quite a lot like Berwald. 

"That's wonderful, because you're very handsome." Tino said, kissing Berwald. 

Berwald had never been so happy in his life. Maybe one day he would thank Mathias. 

Maybe.


End file.
